Universal Constants
by Alatar Maia
Summary: Dean had a decent life. He had an awesome little brother, and even if his parents are a little distant now what's there to complain about? Except...then he meets Castiel. And even though he knows it's impossible, Dean has the nagging feeling that he's met Cas before. And then Dean wakes up. And the whole cycle starts all over again. T for Dean's foul mouth.
1. The Chance Meeting

**I actually had this idea during class one day, and immediately went 'holy crap I have to write this down'. And thus, this story was born.**

**Not much of the main plot here, but believe me...it's coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up with a vague sense that he'd had some sort of weird dream last night, but another sense told him he always felt like that and so he brushed it off and went about with his normal business.<p>

The coffeeshop was still pretty busy, even at six AM on a college campus, but it was a Starbucks and not many people went to those little mom and pop shops on the really far edges of the campus because it was just easier to go to the Starbucks when you were tired and had to go to class.

"Hello?" Dean realized with a start that he'd reached the front of the line while musing over why there were so many people in front of him, and grinned sheepishly at the barista.

"Sorry, drifted off there."

"That's alright." The barista smiled back hesitantly, but it was more a brief tug at the corners of his mouth than anything else and holy shit his eyes were blue how had Dean not noticed that. "What can I get you?"

Dean reeled off his order, a fold of bills already in his hand, and the man nodded and went about putting Dean's drink together.

It took about twenty minutes to get out of there and to his first class, and Dean didn't realize what he'd set in motion.

* * *

><p>Dean went back the next day.<p>

Of course he did, he had morning classes on Tuesdays too and he always got coffee in the morning regardless of his class schedule but for some reason today felt more momentous.

Dean walked in the door, saw the blue-eyed barista again, and realized exactly what was so important about getting coffee.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey." Dean grinned again.

"Same as yesterday?"

"Yup."

When the barista tried to give Dean his change, he dumped it in the tip jar with a wink and noticed that the guy's nametag said Cas.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, is your name seriously Cas?"<p>

Dean had started to make a habit of coming to that particular Starbucks whenever it didn't go incredibly out of his way [and it was just because that place did his drink the best shut up] and today he'd managed to catch Cas on his break, which was a lucky upside because he'd been running late and thought he'd missed Cas's shift.

"It's my nickname," Cas explained, looking up from the textbook he was flipping through.

"So what's your full name?"

"I feel like I should know yours before I tell you that."

"Picky." Dean extended his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you properly, then, instead of from across the counter." Cas shook his hand. "If you must know, it's Castiel."

"_Castiel?"_

"My parents are very religious."

Dean shook his head and whistled. "Dude, I think I like Cas better."

"Most people do find it less unwieldy."

"Whatcha reading there, anyway?"

"I'm studying for an exam I have tomorrow." Castiel lifted the book so Dean could see the title - it was some nonsense about mythology.

"In what?"

"My mythology course." Dean had guessed right.

"This place offers mythology courses?"

Castiel made his almost-grin again. "Yes, or else I am playing an elaborate prank on you."

"Nah, no one would buy _that _thing just for a prank." Dean gestured to the book, and his watch flashed at him as he did so. "Shit! Sorry, Cas, I gotta go!" He leaped up from the seat. "See you tomorrow!"

It was only as he was sprinting towards [what he hoped was] the right building that Dean wondered why he liked spending so much time with Castiel.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dean."<p>

Dean almost jumped out of his seat and spun around, nearly knocking over one of those library carts full of books next to the end of the table. "Shit, Cas, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Apologies." Castiel circled the table and slid into the unoccupied seat on the other side of Dean. "I've been told I can be...quiet at times."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean snorted, closing the book he'd been halfheartedly paging through in favor of much more interesting wastes of time. "How'd you know I was here?"

"You told me you had a study period at this time. I assumed study would involve the library."

Dean's mouth twitched into a grin. "Yeah, well, lucky you chose today, 'cause normally it doesn't."

"I'll keep that in mind." Catiels had leaned forward slightly over the table, arms propping his head up. "I felt that, as we had a talk about my study habits a while ago-"

"Whoa, Cas, lighten up. Anyone ever tell you you sound like you came out of an old-fashioned novel?" Dean asked.

"Many times, actually, but I don't see the connection."

This time Dean actually laughed out loud, hastily muffling himself when the librarian shot him a glare. Cas watched him, puzzled.

"I don't understand. Was it something I said?"

"Dude, just - do you get out at all?"

"I believe we are both 'out' right now." God help him, Castiel used actual air quotes around the word 'out', and Dean had to fight not to burst out laughing again.

"What?"

"Just stop talking before you get us kicked out of the library."

* * *

><p>Meeting Castiel at Starbucks and then sitting and talking outside once his shift was over became a regular occurrence [except the latter was only on Wednesdays and Fridays, because that was the only time they both had free].<p>

They talked about all sorts of things - the topic never really was brought up, they just talked and it happened.

"Batman? You've never seen _Batman?"_

"I have not seen a great many things-"

"'A great many'? Dude, you're nineteen and you talk like you're forty. Loosen up!"

* * *

><p>"I just don't see the point in spending so much time on a car - Dean, where are you going?"<p>

"To find someone who appreciates Baby!"

* * *

><p>"So you're here on scholarship?"<p>

"Yep. No other way to get in unless I want to borrow a fuckton of money. You?"

"Partial scholarship. My family has some...influence."

"Influence, huh?"

"My father was an alumni of this place. Most of my siblings have chosen to go here as well. It's something of a...family tradition."

"Siblings? How many d'you got?"

"Many. My parents were...very traditional. Michael, Zachariah, Joshua-"

"Whoa. You weren't kidding when you said a lot. All your siblings go here?"

"Not all of them."

"Who didn't?"

"Luke. Gabriel. Anna. I'm not actually sure where any of them are right now...my mother can be very insistent, and they all left to pursue their respective chosen fields...and attend different schools."

"Yikes."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, sure. Little brother. Name's Sam. He's at Stanford, actually - freaking genius. He's going into law."

"Oh, that's quite a difficult path."

"Yeah, tell you what, though - he got a full ride."

"Quite an accomplishment."

"Yeah, mom's-"

"Dean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, we were all super proud of him."

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't have explained why it felt so weird to refer to his mom in the present tense, but it did.<p>

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing.<p>

It was three AM and his phone was ringing.

Grumbling, Dean extended his hand, smacked it into his desk, and found his phone while cursing fluently and hoping he didn't wake up his roommate.

"H'lo?"

"_Dean?"_

"Cas, wh-" Dean glanced at the clock. "Why are you callin' me at three in the morning?"

_"I require your help."_

"Help?" That made Dean sit straight up in bed. "Help with what, Cas?"

_"My sister - Anna - she's here right now. It's too complicated-" _Castiel's voice broke. "_Dean, please, I can't handle this on my own-"_

"Yeah, I'm comin'." Dean was already fumbling for his shirt and damnit, where had it gone? He was sure he'd thrown it over there last night - no, those were his jeans. Nevermind. "What's wrong with her?"

He could hear Castiel exhale shakily. _"Just - I don't know for sure."_

"Is she hurt?"

_"Just come, Dean. Please."_

* * *

><p>When Castiel opened the door of his tiny apartment, Dean was soaking wet.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"It started raining, and I don't own an umbrella. Your sister okay?" Dean asked in a rush.

Castiel looked paler than usual. "Yes - um - I think I may have panicked."

"What?"

"Dean, it was - I appreciate you coming-"

Dean saw what Castiel was about to say in a heartbeat. "No. No way, dude. I came all the way here in a freakin' thunderstorm, you better be ready to explain what the hell is going on!" He shouldered his way into Castiel's apartment.

"Dean, please, I overreacted, I panicked-"

"Why?" Dean demanded, swinging around to face Castiel. "Why panic? Cas, you can't just call me all freaked out like that and expect me to leave!" He stomped through to where he knew the kitchen must be, ignoring Castiel's sudden wide eyes and his trying to tug Dean away.

Dean stopped of his own accord for two reasons.

One, this was not the kitchen. It was the living room.

Two, there was a redheaded girl lying on the sofa.

And bleeding over.

"What the _actual hell, _Cas?" Dean hissed, backing up slightly because if the girl was as bad as she looked, then there was no way he was going to wake her up.

Castiel looked resigned. "Dean - come into the kitchen, please."

"You better have a really good explanation."

The kitchen was as sparse as the rest of the apartment, and Dean sat on a stool and glared at the countertop while Castiel moved around, putting together something from the cabinets. Dean only looked up when a cup of something hot and brown - not coffee, the smell was wrong - was placed in his line of sight.

Castiel took a seat opposite Dean, his own cup cradled in his hands. "I suppose you'd like an explanation."

"Yeah," Dean said tersely. "Your sister's like that and you don't want help?"

Castiel sighed. "It's more complicated than that, Dean."

"How is it complicated?"

Castiel didn't answer.

"Cas, come on." Dean pleaded. "I'm your friend! What the hell happened to her?"

"Michael." The word was said so quietly that Dean barely caught it.

"Michael?" He repeated, nonplussed. "Who's Michael?"

Castiel was staring determinedly at his cup. "My brother."

It took Dean a moment to process this. "Wh - your _brother _did this to her?" The Winchesters might have been a bit of a weird family - Dean couldn't say with a clear conscience that his Dad was the best - but he couldn't imagine himself or his dad doing anything like that to Sam. "How d'you know?"

"Anna managed to tell me before she passed out."

Dean still had trouble processing it. "And you're telling me you're just _cool _with your brother beating up your sister?"

"Don't you dare." Suddenly Castiel was glaring at him, and Dean came to the sudden realization that his friend could be kind of terrifying. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of that. If I could have done anything-" Castiel's voice cracked and another realization struck Dean - Castiel's eyes were red.

Cautiously, Dean leaned across the table towards his friend. "Cas, talk to me."

"It's a long story." Castiel took a while to respond.

"We got time." Dean realized he might be pushing too hard. "It's okay if you don't-"

"No, I-" Castiel took a breath. "You deserve an explanation."

* * *

><p>"Michael, he, uh, he always loved our father. I know that's expected but he really did. Our mother was sort of in the background, my whole life - she took care of us all, but I don't think any of us really appreciated it.<p>

"Luke was the second youngest - he always looked up to Michael, the two of them were off somewhere most of the time. I don't know what they were doing. But, um, one day Luke did something bad enough - I still don't know what, Michael wasn't involved - and Father got really angry. There was a really big argument, which ended with Michael yelling that if Luke was going to...do things like that, then he might as well go somewhere else to do them. And, ah, Luke left. Michael was very broken up about it, but none of us knew to what extent for sure.

"Michael stayed. He graduated. But things were never really the same. I think Michael blamed himself for Luke leaving, but there's no way to be sure since I was never stupid enough to ask him about it. Our Father went somewhere some time after this and never returned, and my mother basically took over the household. Anyone who wanted to do something other than what she wanted them to do, left. They weren't welcome.

"Gabriel was the next to leave. In the nighttime. We all woke up and there was a note on the counter with his signature. I have no idea what happened to him.

"Anna was after that. She wanted to go to art school. Up until now, I hadn't had any contact with her.

"Anyway, uh, about Michael...I think he became a police officer, sometime after my mother received a notification that Luke had been sent to jail. But, um, if he ran into Anna and thought that she was doing something that might lead her down the same path as Luke...I wouldn't put it past him to try and 'correct' her."

* * *

><p>Dean listened with growing disbelief and something like regret, before the emotion fully manifested itself as sympathy. It took him a few moments to see that Castiel had stopped talking.<p>

"Dude, that's fucked up."

Castiel made a noncommittal face and glanced towards the living room again.

"You just-" Dean stuttered, nearly loosing his train of thought. "Cas, that's like your entire freaking life story, and you're not bothered at all?"

"Well, unlike you, I've had time to get used to the situation." Castiel said flatly.

"No, but Cas, you - you realize that that's not what a family's supposed to be like."

"I do." Castiel's voice was heavy. "Are you done, Dean?"

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, and then sat back in his chair, staring at the now-cold cup that he hadn't taken a single sip out of.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>For a while, things seemed alright. Anna had settled in fine and showed no inclination to leave Castiel's apartment, despite having recovered quite well, and went so far as to go job-hunting to pitch in with the rent.<p>

And then there was the news report.

Fortunately, Dean was in the Starbucks when Castiel froze, in the middle of handing him his usual coffee, eyes fixed on something over Dean's shoulder. Dean twisted and saw that Castiel was staring at a news report playing on the sole TV. The subtitles informed him that someone named Luke Milton had just escaped from prison, and should not be approached under any circumstances except by trained officers.

Oh, hell.

* * *

><p>"Cas."<p>

"What."

"Come out."

"No." Something shifted behind the door.

"Cas, I swear, if you're barricading me out-"

"He's what?" Anna, looking wild, darted into Dean's line of vision and rattled the handle. "Castiel, let me in!"

"No."

"It's my apartment too!"

"Cas, come on," Dean wheedled. "I don't care about your fucking brother-"

Anna turned wide eyes on Dean. "You should."

"What?" Dean looked down at her. "Why?"

"Because it means Michael will be furious." Anna flinched at the quiet words from behind the door, and Dean put out a hand to steady her.

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

"Michael hates Luke." Anna reminded Dean quietly, staring at the floor. "If Luke broke out of jail...then he'll do whatever it takes to get him back in."

Dean swallowed. That had sounded ominous. "When you say 'whatever it takes'..."

"Then it means Michael won't care what he has to do - or who he has to do in - to put Luke back behind bars."

* * *

><p>Dean had been through a lot of shit in the past few weeks. Especially with trying to help Castiel out with all of his family shit. And trying to keep Sam out of it, even though the kid still emailed and called a lot and Dean <em>knew <em>he thought something was up.

And maybe the last few days were a little fuzzy, since he hadn't been sleeping all that well.

But he still could not, for the life of him, exactly recall how he'd ended up lying on a sofa.

That might have had to do with the fact that he vaguely remembered being knocked out.

And Jesus fucking Christ, was he tied up? Dean wriggled around and discovered that yes, he was, and very well since he could barely move.

"Oh, you are awake!" The overly cheerful voice made Dean freeze, but he was positioned so that he was staring at the back of the sofa and couldn't see who was talking. "I thought it was taking a while, but it's not like I've actually done this before."

"Who the hell are you?"

The voice tsked. "Like I'd tell you. You can call me Loki, though."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, and Dean racked his mind. "Isn't that the guy in the Avengers movie?"

The voice huffed irritably. "That's what _everyone _says. Honestly. Loki is way cooler than that, but nobody bothers with the myths anymore."

"Um, okay then." Dean's mind backtracked to the more important aspects of the situation. "Why the hell am I tied up?"

"Oh, I just didn't want to be seen. And despite my awesomeness, you'd probably manage to turn around if I didn't, so...tied up it is!" Dean didn't think anyone had a right to sound that cheerful. "And now onto the main reason for me intruding on your hospitality."

"Hospi..." Wait, what? Come to think of it, this sofa looked kind of familiar. "Did you break into my house and tie me up?" He screeched into the cushions.

The person laughed - Dean thought it was a guy, but it was hard to tell. "Please! How much easier could it get? You gave your friend Castiel keys, after all, I just borrowed them."

_Cas? _"What the hell have you done to Cas?"

"Nothing." The playful way the person said that made Dean think he was lying. "Nothing much, anyway." Oh, this guy was so dead. "But in any case, you know messing around with Michael might get ya killed, right?"

"What?" This wasn't making any sense. "How the - you mean Cas's brother?"

"Yes," The voice said, suddenly severe, "And I know you know about all that by now, so I'm telling you to leave well enough alone."

"No way, dude, Cas is my friend. I'm not just gonna leave him with all this shit hangin' over his head."

The person sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Castiel might have gone here like he was supposed to, but he's done a hell of a lot else. Helping Anna. Befriending you. You have no idea how much of an effect you've had on his life, do you?"

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"Get some more interesting insults. It's getting irritating to keep being told to go to Hell." The playful tone was gone as quickly as it had reappeared. "Seriously, Dean. Luke might be the outcast, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like order as much as the rest of 'em. He and Michael both would kill Castiel as soon as convert him."

"_Convert _him? The fuck are you talking about? How do you even know any of this, anyway?" Dean demanded.

"I have my ways. And my reasons." The voice faded slightly, as if the person speaking had turned around or walked away a little bit. "You can sit on that, anyway."

"What?"

"Have fun with that!" The voice was even fainter, and most definitely laughing at him now. Dean heard a creak and started writhing furiously.

"You fucking - get back here and untie me!"

His only answer was raucous laughter and a rustling thump. Dean wriggled enough to get himself off the sofa and hit the ground with a thump that drove the air out of his lungs. Coughing, he saw the window hanging open, and scowled furiously at it.

Now what?

* * *

><p>After seriously considering what had happened, Dean thought he had a fairly good idea of who the mysterious visitor was.<p>

"Hey, Cas?"

_"Oh - hello, Dean. Um, now is not the best time."_

"What? Why?"

"_Well, I'm pretty sure my brother Gabriel just broke in and covered the apartment in candy wrappers."_

Dean scowled again, even though Castiel couldn't see it. "Lemme guess - he stole your keys to my place, too?"

"_What?" _There was a faint rusting sound and some footsteps. _"Oh my - how did you-"__  
><em>

"Long story short, I'm pretty sure I just met your brother too."

There was a long pause, and then Dean heard Castiel swear faintly and then let out a long sigh. _"I apologize for him."_

"Yeah, no offense, but Gabriel's a dick." Dean rubbed his hand absentmindedly - the rope had turned out to be just some fabric left over from the last time he'd had a party [and he'd rather not think about that disaster right now] and had been easier to get out of than he'd expected.

"_What did he do?"_

"Long story short? He tied me up and told me to bail on you or else I'd get myself killed."

There was a long silence from the other end of the phone.

"Cas?"

"_I'm still here." _Castiel's voice didn't sound any different. "_It's just...surprising that Gabriel would say something like that."_

"Yeah, well, he's your brother. I'll take your word for it."

"_He really tied you up?"_

"Unfortunately? Yes. Like I said. Your brother's a dick."

"_That does apply to most of them." _Dean had no opportunity to reply to this, because Castiel kept talking. _"Again, Dean, I'm sorry about that. I'll call you back later."_

" 'Bye, Cas." The click of someone hanging up interrupted Dean's farewell.

"...Okay then."

* * *

><p>When Dean thought back on the events that led to where he was now, he really didn't see how they could have changed this outcome.<p>

Because however he spun it, he couldn't see himself just leaving Castiel to this scenario.

"Dean?" Castiel spoke hoarsely, incredulity clear. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up." Dean had put himself firmly in between Castiel and the blond man who stood at the center of the room, but the latter was smirking in a way that he didn't like.

"Little Castiel's friend," he crooned in a way that sent shivers up Dean's spine and shit, this guy was giving him 'crazy' vibes. "How brave of you."

"Shut up!" This time it wasn't Dean who had spoken, but the brown-haired man in a uniform that Dean guessed was Michael. He was pointing a gun at the blond one, and there was no shake to betray any hesitation he might have felt. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Dean or Castiel at all, and Dean took advantage of that as the blond man's attention slid to Michael - presumably, the blond was Luke.

"Oh, is that how this is going to be?" Luke asked mildly.

"I told you to be quiet." Michael hissed. "But you just think you can do whatever you want, don't you?"

"I escaped from prison. I think I'm entitled. Could you have done that? Oh wait-" Luke's eyes flickered down slightly, and Dean guessed that he was looking at something on Michael's uniform. "You won't need to. At least, not until you try and kill me."

"Try?" Michael's voice had taken on a steely tone. "You assume I won't be able to succeed."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll _try, _Michael, but unfortunately you overestimate yourself." Luke grinned lopsidedly, but it was more creepy than endearing. "More importantly, you underestimate me." Luke's eyes shifted again, this time towards Castiel [who was still behind Dean]. "Maybe our little Castiel will help me prove that."

Dean almost wasn't sure what happened next.

Luke had lunged towards Castiel, Dean had moved in between them, Castiel had screamed something, and then there was the umistakable [and much louder than it ever was on TV] bang of a gun.

Dean thought he might have been shot, but things were fading to fast for him to keep track of. There was definitely something red on his chest, though, but it didn't hurt.

Castiel was reaching towards him with a look of horror and ow, Dean was definitely feeling a little bit of pain, but it didn't hurt that much, why was Castiel so worried? Dean vaguely registered that the blond man - Luke, his brain dimly recalled - was looking in shock not at him, but at the man holding the gun, who didn't look like he was feeling anything at all.

Then things faded for good, and neither did Dean.

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm startled Dean so badly that he flailed in bed for a minute before managing to smack the <em>off <em>button. He'd woken up with the vague sense that he'd had some sort of weird dream last night, but another sense told him he always felt like that and so he brushed it off. His chest cramped slightly as he sat up, and Dean rubbed it absentmindedly, frowning.

It felt like he'd forgotten something really important, but nothing was coming to mind.

Ah, well. He'd remember it eventually. If not, what did it matter if it wasn't important enough to try and commit to memory?

A sudden flash went through his brain. _Oh right, _Dean thought. _Today's the first day of high school._

Well, that explained why he'd set his alarm in August.

* * *

><p><strong>...Well? What did you think? The ending might be a bit confusing, but I hope I got it across...either way, feel free to message me if you didn't understand.<strong>

**Read and review, please, I love to know what you guys thought!**


	2. High School Sweethearts

**Not a hugely enthusiastic turnout to chapter number one, but that's fine. I didn't expect this to immediately rocket to the standings 'The Accidental Vessel' has hit.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter number two, and please leave some reviews! I know there's only one [well, two now] chapters so far, but I feel like only a few readers out of more than I expected actually leave reviews. I don't want to feel like I'm guilt-tripping you guys, but it's kind of disappointing when I get one review for every thousand words I write in a story.  
><strong>

** Rated T because Dean swears a lot, even if the actual show tones it down a bit.**

**Kudos if anyone can guess what class they share! Leave a review if you think you've got it. I tried to be subtle so it might be a little difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Of <em>course <em>Dean would end up being late for his first day of senior year.

Not that he really cared, but even _he_ usually bothered to be on time for the first day.

He darted around people in the hallways, having halfhazardly shoved his books into his locker - and _damnit, _he was totally going to be late, but he'd had to drive Sam to school too, and the fancy smart-people high school Sam had gotten into was practically on the other side of town.

Dean, of course, went to the nearest local public school.

Luckily they sent out schedules before school actually started, or Dean would have been even more fucked than he already was.

Everyone in the classroom looked up when the door opened and the teacher frowned disapprovingly as Dean stood there, panting slightly because he'd had to run across the entire goddamned school just to get to his class on time.

"I assume you're Dean Winchester," The teacher said, looking almost amused. "Do you have a pass?"

Dean held up the bright orange pass they'd given him at the door when he came in. The teacher wordlessly held out a hand for it.

"Next time," She said once she'd signed it, "Please try and come at least a little earlier. You may sit next to Mr. Novak, over there."

There was only one open seat, so Dean didn't have to ask who 'Mr. Novak' was but holy crap he could totally deal with this turn of events.

Dean grinned as he dropped his stuff onto the desk and slid into the seat. Novak glanced over and nodded a hello, then returned his attention to the front of the room, where the teacher was getting into a proper lecture.

At least first period wouldn't be too bad this year.

* * *

><p>They had more than one period together.<p>

Dean saw the Novak dude through a gap in the crowd. He was eating alone, which Dean probably could have predicted - just by sitting next to him in that one class he could tell that the guy was a total dweeb. Outline-style notes and everything instead of just scribbling down enough info to pass the subject.

He might have gone over and said hi to the guy, just to spare him the embarrassment of being a senior who still eats lunch alone, but then Jessica Alvarez walked past and Dean suddenly had other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>A note drifted onto Dean's desk a few days later.<p>

_You should probably pay better attention._

Dean stared at it, then glanced at his desk partner, whose handwriting exactly matched the note.

He grabbed the slip and scribbled a reply, shoving it onto Novak's notebook. **_I pay attention._**

A reply was swift in coming. _You were staring off into space and therefore not paying attention while the teacher explains what's going to be on our homework tonight.  
><em>

**_Ill be able to do it anyway._**

_You'll be able to do it better if you listen._

Who did this guy think he was? Dean had survived three years of high school, thanks very much, he knew how to deal with classes. Dean flicked the paper onto the floor and didn't give it another thought.

* * *

><p>The next note he got from Novak contained the complicated equation the teacher had just erased off the board before Dean could write all of it down.<p>

Dean glanced at Novak and then decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**_Thanks dude_**

_You're welcome._

Dean decided to go ahead and keep writing.

**_Hey I never found out your first name._**

_It's Castiel._

**_Castiel? What kind of name is that?_**

_Mine. More specifically, it's an angelic name.  
><em>

Dean snorted and then tried to cover it up when the teacher glared at him. **_Alright, smartypants. I'm just gonna call you Cas._**

_Is that a nickname?  
><em>

**_Dude you're a senior. You seriously don't know what a nickname is?_**

* * *

><p><em>You missed yesterday. Here's the notes from what we did. -Castiel<br>_

**_Thanks dude._**

_I'll assume you're referring to the notes I gave you. You're welcome.  
><em>

**_Why do you have such neat handwriting?_**

_Neatness is important.  
><em>

**_Whatever you say._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You doing anything this weekend?<em>**

_Why?_

**_I'm gonna marathon Batman. You wanna join me? I invited a couple other people._**

_The movies, right?  
><em>

**_No, the comic books. Yes the movies!_**

_No need to be sarcastic. It sounds entertaining. You invited your friends?  
><em>

**_Yeah. Why do you think I'm asking you?_**

_Thank you. I will try to be there.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dude<em>**

_What?_

**_You okay? You've been zoning out._**

_I'm fine, Dean.  
><em>

**_You'd say if you weren't, right?_**

_Yes_

**_Took a while for you to write three letters_**

_I said I'm fine, Dean. And I'm also missing this lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where were you?<em>**

_I was sick, Dean.  
><em>

**_I told you you weren't ok monday!_**

_I'm fine now. I took some medicine Tuesday and yesterday and it's mostly cleared up.  
><em>

**_I'll believe you  
><em>**

**_for now_**

_I'm sorry for worrying you  
><em>

**_As long as you don't get me sick too._**

_I don't think I'm contagious at this point.  
><em>

**_You better not_**_ **be**_

* * *

><p><em>Do you want to do something this weekend?<em>

**_Like what?_**

_Anything._

**_I dunno, Cas, I was gonna work on Baby a little bit_**

**_That's my car! Not an actual baby._**

_Oh, good. For a moment I was worried.  
><em>

**_I don't 'work' on actual babies. I don't even know what that would involve._**

_Probably nothing good.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you do on the test?<em>**

_Fairly well, I think. Did that study session help you?  
><em>

**_Hell yeah. I blanked on that last formula, though._**

_We went over this, Dean.  
><em>

**_Don't rain on my parade. I still did awesome._**

_That's good.  
><em>

**_I'm gonna go to the Roadhouse after school and celebrate. Want to come?_**

_Isn't that a bar?  
><em>

**_Yeah, but it's cool. Ellen runs it. She's an old family friend._**

_I don't know.  
><em>

**_You've seen Jo, right? Ellen's her mom._**

_Jo Harvelle? I think I know her  
><em>

**_Yeah, see? It's cool. _**

_I'll see if I can.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Dean raised his drink in salute as Castiel came through the door of the bar nervously, relaxing once he saw Dean. "You made it!"<p>

"Yes," Castiel replied, glancing around and stepping closer to the counter. "Are you the only one here?"

"Nah, there's a party room in the back." Dean gestured, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "There are a bunch of other people here, too, to y'know, celebrate finals being over. And hey! No school for two weeks."

Castiel smiled. "Doing whatever we want for two weeks."

"Exactly." Dean grinned at the shorter man. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

A decent crowd had already gathered in the party room at the Roadhouse, but the phrase 'decent crowd' mostly meant that the party room actually had people in it instead of being empty, like it usually was. Not a lot of big groups hung out at the Roadhouse, instead preferring the bigger bars downtown. Jo was there, and so was Sam - he'd come down with Dean earlier, but had stayed behind with Jo and Ash when Dean went out in the main room to wait for Castiel.

"Yo, Dean!" Ash was the only one drinking beer, since he was the only one who was old enough to, and under strict orders from Ellen to "Not share a single sip of that drink, boy, or you're never seeing the inside of this bar again." It was a fairly dire threat, considering that Ash also rented out a room on the second floor.

"Hey, Ash." Dean replied, grinning at the older man.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked, leaning forwards over the table.

"This is Cas," Dean said, giving Castiel a little shove forward.

"Hello." Castiel gave the group a small wave.

"Oh, this is Cas?" Sam asked.

"You told him about me?" Castiel shot Dean a startled look.

"'Course I did. That's my little bro Sammy, and you know Jo-" Jo waved, too, and Castiel looked awkward. "Sort of, at least. And that's Ash in the back."

"Doctor Badass to you," Ash shouted, making the rest of them laugh.

Dean was grinning broadly. "You ain't a doctor of anything, Ash," he hollered back, "You dropped out of college."

"True," Ash said, tipping his bottle to Dean. "But that don't make me any less badass."

"Oh, shut up," Jo snorted. "You're about as badass as my pinkie."

"Considering how badass the rest of you is, I'll take that as a compliment!"

Castiel was grinning when Dean looked over [admittedly it was a very small grin] and looking far less hesitant about the whole party thing than he had when he'd walked into the bar.

* * *

><p><em>I enjoyed meeting your friends.<em>

**_Yeah? You could've called me over break. You disappeared off the face of the freaking planet_**

_I apologize. Christmas in my household is a very strictly enforced 'family time'.  
><em>

**_wow, that sucks._**

_I agree. Some of my family can be unpleasant.  
><em>

**_yeah I hear that. Always that one asshole relative._**

_That is a bit crude, but I agree nonetheless.  
><em>

**_So other than that how did it go?_**

_Well enough. Not all of them are unpleasant.  
><em>

**_Lucky for you then_**

_I suppose it is. Did your Christmas go any better? _

**_Now that you mention it, yes it did._**

* * *

><p><em>Dean<em>

**_What?_**

_Would you like to do something over the weekend?  
><em>

**_Like what?_**

_Maybe go to a theater. You were talking about the movie you wanted to see the other day.  
><em>

**_You're asking if I want to go see a movie with you?_**

_I suppose so.  
><em>

**_Sure_**

_:)_

**_Is that a smiley face?_**

_Yes_

**_Never change, Cas_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you get number 3<em>**

_We went over that one yesterday, Dean. It was on the homework  
><em>

**_It was?_**

_Yes. I helped you with it. Remember?_

**_Oh right._**

**_I don't remember the answer  
><em>**

**_I CAN HEAR YOU SIGHING CAS I SIT NEXT TO YOU_**

* * *

><p><em>Why did you bring food?<br>_

**_I was hungry_**

_There is a bag of store-bought cookies in your backpack.  
><em>

**_I didn't have breakfast so I went to the store near here_**

_Cookies are not breakfast, Dean.  
><em>

**_I say they are_**

_This isn't a debate.  
><em>

**_It is now. Cookies are breakfast. I had them for breakfast._**

_Having something for breakfast does not make it a breakfast food.  
><em>

**_You have no imagination._**

_That's not true. I'm imagining you having something real to eat right now. _

**_Who are you, my mother?_**

_I'm allowed to care.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Are you okay?<em>

**_I'm fine_**

_You have a black eye!_

**_Still fine_**

_What happened?  
><em>

**_Your brother is an asshole_**

_Which one?  
><em>

**_Gabriel. He punched me and then said something about not hurting you._**

_Oh no  
><em>

**_What?_**

_Nothing. I'll talk to him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Gabriel!"<p>

"What? Is this about Dean-o? Relax, I barely touched him."

"And you told him not to hurt me?"

"Specifically, I told him that if he hurt you I'd make sure no one ever found the body."

"That wasn't necessary."

"Sure it was. You've never heard of the Big Brother speech?"

"...As in George Orwell?"

"Oh Christ." Sigh. "No, Cassie. As in, when you go out with someone, your older brother gives them a speech where he warns 'em off any crazy behavior. You've never heard of that trope before? You read enough."

"...Dean and I aren't going out."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not-"

"You're telling me that _wasn't _a movie date last month?"

"Uh, not in the sense-"

"You've got to be joking."

"I don't see why you thought we _were."_

"You don't - are you fucking kidding me? I thought you two were going out this whole time and just didn't want to make it 'official'!"

"This whole time?"

"The last few months, at _least-"_

"Excuse me?"

"And you're telling me you still haven't gotten past all that sexual tension?"

"All the what? Gabriel, I think you're-"

"The next word outta your mouth had better not be 'mistaken', little bro."

"..."

"Are you - okay. Listen closely. I don't know if you've realized it, but I have never seen a pair of people who are more obviously in love. Don't interrupt me. I know you know what I'm talkin' about, and I betcha Dean does too - not that he'll admit it, 'cause I've never seen someone more firmly in the closet, which I admit was kinda confusing when I thought you two were going out, but - anyway! Just - get your head outta your ass, would you? And if you need help removing Dean's I'm totally up for that."

"I...don't think that will be necessary."

"Heh. You know exactly how deep you're in this, don't you?"

"Just because Dean is willing to be my friend-"

"Oh, puh-lease. Dean's so deep in the closet he couldn't find his way out if you gave him a map - unless that map was named Castiel, I guess."

"...Please never mention this conversation to him."

"Oho, no way. That's your territory. I am not having _that _kind of discussion with Dean Winchester, thank you very much."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So?<em>**

_What?_

**_What's up with your dick brother?_**

_I assume you mean Gabriel.  
><em>

**_Yes, I mean Gabriel. He punched me!_**

_It was a misunderstanding.  
><em>

**_Misunderstanding? He seemed pretty clear that he had something against me!_**

_Gabriel was mistaken in his reasons.  
><em>

**_What reasons?_**

_It's nothing.  
><em>

**_NOTHING?_**

**_Did he threaten you?  
><em>**

_No._

**_Then what's with you refusing to tell me?  
><em>**

_Gabriel believed that we were an item.  
><em>

_Dean?_

**_Seriously?_**

_Yes._

**_He punched me because he thought I was going out with you?_**

_He said something about a big brother speech.  
><em>

**_Seriously?_**

**_What did you tell him?  
><em>**

_That we weren't dating. He seemed reluctant to believe me.  
><em>

**_That's just weird_**

_What, that we could be dating?  
><em>

**_**_its not because we're both guys_**_**

__I didn't say it was.  
><em>_

**__It__**

**__I don't know__**

**__It's just weird__**

__Because we're friends?  
><em>_

**__Yeah__**

__I know plenty of people who are together and still friends as well as romantically involved.  
><em>_

**__That's not what I__**

**__can we just__**

__If this is making you uncomfortable we can stop  
><em>_

**__yeah__**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Your girlfriend's Jess, right?"

"...Yeah. Why are you asking about her?"

"Nothing. No reason."

"Dude, I can tell you're lying."

"I said it's _nothing, _Sam."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, don't swear."

"_You _swear. _And_ you're avoiding the topic. Why'd you bring up Jess?"

"...How'd you know you liked her?"

"...Oh my God. Dean, are you serious?"

"Shut up and answer me, alright?"

"You _like _someone! Like, actually _like _them!"

"If you're gonna be like that, then I'll just leave-"

"No, no!"

"What?"

"I - you're totally serious, right?"

"...Yes."

"Uh...well, I think it sort of depends on the person. But, uh, when I started getting to know Jess a little better, I sort of - got nervous around her, I guess? Like, a good nervous. And you start sort of noticing stuff about them - like, little details, stuff you might not normally notice, and then I guess at one point you just sort of realize that you like them."

"..._Fuck."_

"What?"

"Nothing."

"...Who is it?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Alright then. Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

><p><em>Did you start on the project yet?<em>

**_Yeah, Cas. I've got my half started._**

_Good._

**_Don't panic about this!_**

_Dean, this is worth half our final grade!  
><em>

**_We'll do fine! And you're paired with me, remember? I'm awesome._**

_And not the best at this subject.  
><em>

**_Still awesome._**

* * *

><p><em>Did you bring it?<br>_

**_YES, Cas, I brought my half of the project. Would you calm down about this?_**

_When it's over I will.  
><em>

**_Calm down! You gotta be cool for the presentation._**

_Right_

**_You're not calming down_**

_I am  
><em>

**_You're staring at the board like you're about to snap and kill everybody_**

_I apologize for being nervous, Dean, but this is worth half our grade!  
><em>

**_Yeah, you mentioned that. And I know that already._**

_I'm just making sure  
><em>

**_Cas. Calm. the fuck. down_**

_I'm trying!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>That went horribly<em>

**_It went fine. You did great._**

_No I failed.  
><em>

**_You DIDN'T. It was great. Better than my half._**

_Your half was fine.  
><em>

**_See? If I did well enough to pass then so did you._**

_We were working on the same project.  
><em>

**_exactly._**

_Your reassurance is nice but it's not working.  
><em>

**_Stop worrying for a sec! Even if you did something wrong, there's nothing you can do about it now._**

_I suppose you're right.  
><em>

**_Of course I am._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Cas<em>**

_What?_

**_Why did Gabriel think we were dating?_**

_He gave me several reasons.  
><em>

_Why?_

**_Nothing._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if we were, though?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dean<em>

_Are you asking me out?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You are such a <span>dork.<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>But now I'm your dork.<br>_

* * *

><p>Somehow, Dean and Sam had ended up at Castiel's house.<p>

Dean wasn't really sure how, but it was probably intended to be a study session, and then he had to watch Sam last-minute even though Sam was in high school and probably old enough to watch himself at this point, so he brought his brother over to Castiel's with him and now they were sitting here awkwardly and Dean just really wanted to kiss Castiel because _hot damn._

What did he _do _to his hair to get it like that?

Dean was partly turned on, and partly jealous.

"Sooo..." Sam peered over the biology book he was using to do his own homework. "What exactly are you guys working on?"

"Nerd stuff," Gabriel said out of the corner of his mouth, since the rest of it was occupied with a lollipop. Dean wasn't sure why _he _was here, either, but Gabriel had shown up with a grin on his face, apologized in an incredibly roundabout manner for the black eye without ever really saying 'sorry', plopped himself down at the table, and proceeded to consume half a bag of mixed candy while the rest of them did work.

"It's for class," Castiel answered without raising his eyes from the worksheet. "We share the class and it's nice to have a second opinion on things."

Well, that was better than Dean having to admit that he needed Castiel to check over his homework because he missed directions sometimes or did the wrong problem.

"Whatever," Gabriel said lazily, the words muffled through his candy.

Dean ignored the older Novak and bent closer over his own worksheet. "So for this one you have to do-"

"No, you can't multiply that yet, you have to finish the first step before you can-"

"But I thought-"

"Listen to you two trip over each other!" Gabriel huffed. "Do you ever actually get anything done?"

"When you're not here," Castiel replied evenly, and Dean slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter at the offended look on Gabriel's face.

"Fine," Gabriel grumbled. "I see when I'm not wanted."

"Then why don't you leave?" Dean suggested. "So, y'know, we _can _get stuff done."

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you privacy for some other reason?" _Damn _Gabriel. His eyes were glinting like mad, like he was in on some big secret. Sam was frowning at Gabriel, confused.

"No," Dean ground out, and Castiel managed to blush slightly and look disapproving at the same time, which was quite a feat.

"Oh come on." Gabriel was grinning now, too, the bastard. "Just because you're so deep you're halfway through Narnia by now-"

Sam coughed in a poor disguise of his laughter, but Dean settled for narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. "I am _not _in the closet!"

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel challenged. "Prove it."

Dean leaned over, grabbed the front of Castiel's shirt and kissed him.

Sam's mouth dropped open. Gabriel's lollipop almost fell.

"Castiel, you lying bastard," he said, sounding almost admiring. "And you said you weren't together!"

Castiel broke away from Dean, looking even more embarrassed and flushed, which Dean thought was adorable. "We weren't," he said, panting. Sam still looked like his eyes were about to bug out.

"I guess I know who you were asking about, then," Sam muttered to himself, and only Dean heard him, since Gabriel was too busy relentlessly teasing Castiel.

"Shut up."

"Hey-" Gabriel paused to stare at Dean intensely. "You know that warning still applies, right?"

Dean remembered the warning. And the accompanying black eye. "Got it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what?<strong>  
><em>

_What?_

**_I got my acceptance letter!_**

_Really?_

**_Yeah! Kansas Uni!_**

_That's excellent, Dean. I told you you'd get in._

**_I didn't know for sure whether or not I would_**

_I had every confidence in you. And I was right, wasn't I?  
><em>

**_Yeah_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm gonna miss you next year<em>**

_What if we go to the same college?_

**_You're too smart for that, Cas. Don't go to a college too dumb for you just for me._**

_What if I want to?  
><em>

**_Going to different colleges won't be the end of the world._**

_It might as well be.  
><em>

_You're blushing very strongly, Dean._

**_Shut up_**

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready for graduation?<br>_

**_Fuck no. I can't believe the year's almost over_**

_It has gone by rather fast.  
><em>

**_I always thought I was gonna drop out. I think everyone else did too_**

_You underestimate yourself. Aren't you getting an A in this class?  
><em>

**_That's because you helped._**

_Not that much, if I remember our last 'tutoring' session correctly.  
><em>

**_That was fun._**

_Fun, not productive.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the graduating class of 2014!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dean grinned, one arm over Castiel's shoulders. "Here we are, man! We made it!"<p>

Castiel was grinning, too, and had taken off his robe to reveal a suit with a blue tie. Dean thought someone must have picked it out for him because it matched his eyes and Castiel wasn't nearly that good with clothes.

Neither was Dean, but hey, he was allowed to appreciate his boyfriend.

"We should celebrate," Dean said.

"How?"

"I dunno. Go somewhere. Just the two of us."

"Somewhere?" Castiel was still smiling.

"Anywhere. Just the two of us, Cas, doing whatever the hell we want."

"We both have college next year. I've already signed up for classes."

"So we'll be back in time for your nerd school. Whattaya say?"

A grin. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
